Girls' Generation - I Got A Boy
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''I Got A Boyright|200px *'Artista: Girls' Generation *Álbum: I Got A Boy *'''Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 01-Enero-2013 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización Ayo! GG! Yeah Yeah shijakhae bolkka Omo! Yae jom bwara yae, museun iri isseotgillae meoril jallatdae? Omo! Tto yae jom borago! meoributeo balkkeutkkaji seutayiri bakkwi yeosseo Wae geuraetdae? Gunggeumhae jukkenne Wae geuraetdae? malhae bwa bwa jom Ha Ha! Let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble! Ttara hae Oh, oh oh eh oh, oh oh eh oh neo jal nasseo jeongmal Jiga mwonde? Utkyeo. Neomu kotdae sen geo ani Nabogo pyeongbeomhadanda yae Eo~~ geu namja wanjeon mam-e deureonna bwa! Maldo andwae! Maldo andwae Neomu yeppeojigo seksihae jyeosseo geu namja ttaemuniji Mureobol ppeon haetdanikka Neo bakkun hwahjangpumi mwonji Sashil na, cheoeum bwasseo sangcheo ibeun yasu gateun gipeun nun Yaegiman haedo eojil haetdanikka Neo jal nasseo cheongmal! Jal nasseo cheongmal Oh, oh oh eh oh, oh oh eh oh neo jal nasseo jeongmal Oh, oh oh eh oh, oh oh eh oh neo jal nasseo jeongmal Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwah ah nae wangja-nim! Eonje i momeul guhareo wa jushil tengayo Hayan kkumcheoreom nal pume ana ollyeo naraga jushigetjyo Na, kkamjjak! Menboong-iya! Geu sarameun nae min nachi Gunggeumhadae. Wanjeon mame deureo mot igin cheok boyeojwodo gwaenchaneulkka Ou! Jeoldaero andweji! Geuchi? Geuchi Uri, jigil geon jigija! Majji! Majji Geue mameul modu gajil ttaekkaji igeon jeoldaero ijeobeoriji mallago Oh, oh oh eh oh, oh oh eh oh bameul saedo mojara da da Oh, oh oh eh oh, oh oh eh oh uri choigo gwanshimsa da da Nae mal deureobwa geu ai neone alji? Jom eorijiman sogeun kkwak chasseo Eotteol ttaen oppa cheoreom deumjikhajiman, aegyoreul buril ttaen neomu yeppeo jukkesseo Oh, oh oh eh oh, oh oh eh oh neo michyeosseo, michyeosseo Oh, oh oh eh oh, oh oh eh oh neo michyeosseo, michyeosseo Nan jeongmal hwaga na jukkesseo nae namjan nal yeojaro anboneun geol Magyeonhal ttaen eotteokhamyeon naega jokenni? Jilturado nage haebolkka? Soksanghae! Eotteokhae! Na Maldo andwae! Maldo andwae Don’t stop! Lets bring it back to 1:40 I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa Eonjena nae gyeoten naepyeoni dwaejugo kwi giulyeojuneun neo neo Nan idaero jigeum haengbokhae jal dwel geonikka I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wagnjeon banhaenna bwa I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa I got a boy meotjin 'Español' Ayo! GG! Sí Sí ¿Comenzamos? Mira, mira ¿Qué pasó con ella que se cortó el cabello? ¿Eh? Vuelvo a mirarla, mira! Desde la cabeza hasta los pies, ha cambiado su estilo ¿Por qué lo hizo? Tengo curiosidad a muerte ¿por qué lo hizo? Dime Hahaha! Permítanme presentarme! Aquí viene el problema! Sígueme! Oh oh oh sí oh, oh oh sí oh, Realmente eres algo más!! ¿Quién es ella? Ridículo ¿Sabías que era muy segura de si misma? Ella piensa que soy normal Sí, supongo que ella le gustó! ¡No es posible! ¡No es posible! Llegó a ser tan linda y sexy es por culpa de él ¿Cierto? Casi le pregunto por su nuevo maquillaje Sinceramente, la he visto por primera vez Los ojos profundos, como una bestia de cicatrices Estaba mareada por sólo hablar con él! Realmente eres algo más! Realmente eres algo más! Oh oh oh sí oh, oh oh sí oh realmente es otra cosa! Oh oh oh sí oh, oh oh sí oh realmente es otra cosa! Ayo! ¡ Alto! Permítanme decirlo de otra manera Tengo un chico guapo! Tengo un chico de clase única! Tengo un chico guapo Que tomó todo mi corazón Tengo un chico guapo! Tengo un chico de clase única! Tengo un chico, maravilloso chico, Me debo haber enamorado de él Ah, mi príncipe! ¿Cuando vendrás a salvarme? ¿Me colocarás en tus brazos y volaremos como en un blanco sueño? Estoy como sorprendida mental, colapso! Él quiere ver mi rostro sin maquillaje. Él me gusta mucho ¿sería bien mostrarle? ¡Oh! Nunca! Cierto, cierto Vamos a mantener lo que tiene que mantenerse, Cierto, cierto No olvides nunca esto hasta que conquiste todo tu corazón Oh oh oh sí oh, oh oh sí oh, incluso si me quedo hasta toda la noche no es suficiente, todo todo Oh oh oh sí oh, oh oh sí oh, nuestro mayor interés, todo todo ¿Me escuchan? todas ustedes lo saben ¿cierto? Es un poco joven pero es completo interiormente A veces es tan fiable como un oppa pero cuando actúa con encanto, es tan lindo Oh oh oh sí oh, oh oh sí oh estás loca, loca Oh oh oh sí oh, oh oh sí oh estás loca, loca Estoy realmente enojada, mi chico no me miras como una chica ¿Qué debo hacer cuando me siento desesperada? ¿Debo hacerle sentir celos? Estoy tan molesto! ¿Qué hacer? ¡No es posible! ¡No es posible! No pares! Regresemos a 1:40 Tengo un chico guapo! Tengo un chico de clase única! Tengo un chico guapo Que tomó todo mi corazón Tengo un chico guapo! Tengo un chico de clase única! Tengo un chico, maravilloso chico, Me debo haber enamorado de él Estás siempre junto a mí, Quien está a mi lado y me escucha, tú tú Estoy feliz en este momento, porque todo funcionará Tengo un chico guapo! Tengo un chico de clase única! Tengo un chico guapo Que tomó todo mi corazón Tengo un chico guapo! Tengo un chico de clase única! Tengo un chico, maravilloso chico,Me debo haber enamorado de él Tengo un chico guapo! Tengo un chico de clase única! Tengo un chico guapo Que tomó todo mi corazón Tengo un chico guapo! Tengo un chico de clase única! Tengo un chico, maravilloso chico,Me debo haber enamorado de él Tengo un chico guapo! 'Hangul' Ayo! GG! Yeah Yeah 시작해 볼까? 어-머! 얘 좀 봐라 얘, 무슨 일이 있었길래 머릴 잘랐대? 응? 어-머! 또 얘 좀 보라고! 머리부터 발끝까지 스타일이 바뀌었어 왜 그랬대? 궁금해 죽겠네 왜 그랬대? 말해 봐봐 좀 Ha Ha! Let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble! 따라 해! 오 오오 예 오. 오오 예 오 예 오 너 잘났어 정말! 지가 뭔데? 웃겨. 너무 콧대 센 거 아니? 나보고 평범하단다 얘 어~~그 남자 완전 맘에 들었나 봐! 말도 안돼! 말도 안돼! 너무 예뻐지고 섹시해 졌어 그 남자 때문이지? 물어볼 뻔 했다니까? 너 바꾼 화장품이 뭔지 사실 나, 처음 봤어 상처 입은 야수 같은 깊은 눈 얘기만 해도 어질 했다니까? 너 잘났어 정말! 잘났어 정말! 오 오오 예 오. 오오 예 오 너 잘났다 정말! 오 오오 예 오. 오오 예 오 너 잘났어 정말! Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way. I got a boy 멋진! I got a boy 착한! I got a boy handsome boy 내 맘 다 가져간 I got a boy 멋진! I got a boy 착한! I got a boy awesome boy 완전 반했나 봐 아 내 왕자님! 언제 이 몸을 구하러 와 주실 텐가요? 하얀 꿈처럼 날 품에 안아 올려 날아가 주시겠죠? 나, 깜짝! 멘붕이야! 그 사람은 내 민 낯이 궁금하대. 완전 맘에 들어 못 이긴 척 보여줘도 괜찮을까? 오우! 절대로 안되지! 그치? 그치? 우리, 지킬 건 지키자! 맞지! 맞지! 그의 맘을 모두 가질 때까지 이건 절대로 잊어버리지 말라고! 오 오오 예 오. 오오 예 오 밤을 새도 모자라 다 다 오 오오 예 오. 오오 예 오 우리 최고 관심사 다 다 내 말 들어봐 그 아이 너네 알지? 좀 어리지만 속은 꽉 찼어 어떨 땐 오빠처럼 듬직하지만, 애교를 부릴 땐 너무 예뻐 죽겠어 오 오오 예 오. 오오 예 오 너 미쳤어, 미쳤어 오 오오 예 오. 오오 예 오 너 미쳤어, 미쳤어 난 정말 화가 나 죽겠어 내 남잔 날 여자로 안보는 걸 막연할 땐 어떡하면 내가 좋겠니? 질투라도 나게 해볼까? 속상해! 어떡해! 나? 말도 안 돼! 말도 안 돼! Don’t stop! Let’s bring it back to 1:40 I got a boy 멋진! I got a boy 착한! I got a boy handsome boy 내 맘 다 가져간 I got a boy 멋진! I got a boy 착한! I got a boy awesome boy 완전 반했나 봐 언제나 내 곁엔 내편이 돼주고 귀 기울여주는 너 너 난 이대로 지금 행복해 잘 될 거니까 I got a boy 멋진! I got a boy 착한! I got a boy handsome boy 내 맘 다 가져간 I got a boy 멋진! I got a boy 착한! I got a boy awesome boy 완전 반했나 봐 I got a boy 멋진! I got a boy 착한! I got a boy handsome boy 내 맘 다 가져간 I got a boy 멋진! I got a boy 착한! I got a boy awesome boy 완전 반했나 봐 I got a boy 멋진! 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop